Hypnotize
by Estra
Summary: ZADR: Dib had created the perfect machine, and he'll be damned if it doesn't work.


**Title:** Hypnotize

**Warnings: **Fluff, romance, humor, ZADR

**Summary:** Dib had created the perfect machine, and he'll be damned if it doesn't work.

* * *

Dib glared into the sun before slithering back into the shade. It wasn't that he was afraid of the sun, quite the opposite, but after spending almost fourteen hours in the dark of his room, he was reluctant to see the sun.

Fourteen hours? someone might ask. But they wouldn't. Because no one other than Zim asked him questions. And even when Zim asked him questions they were rhetorical most times. No one really cared. But Dib didn't care that they didn't care. Not most times, anyway.

After school the day before Dib had locked himself away in his room and hid away, tinkering with a special project. If this worked like it should, Dib could expose Zim as the green vile that he actually was.

With a jump to his step, Dib stepped out of the shade again and headed towards the school. Today would be the day he would reveal Zim for his true nature. Today he would put his plan into motion and it would be perfect.

Today he would make Zim fall in love with him.

* * *

"For art today we're going to look at a piece by Hitler..."

Dib automatically began to ignore the teacher as he pulled out his machine. It was something he wouldn't have used otherwise, but Zim had given him the idea last week when he had hypnotized the class with a zit. Dib was going to use the machine he created last night to hypnotize the class, including Zim. He wasn't sure how well this would work on the alien, but he had to hope that it had a little effect, if nothing.

Pressing a blue button on the small machine, Dib plugged in his earplugs and waited. He assumed it would take thirty seconds, but he wasn't sure. This was when the machine would emit a noise that would put the class in a trance. From there he could press the green button and everyone would fall over themselves to follow Dib's orders.

Carefully, Dib looked around at the rest of the class. A few of the girl had began to let their eyes droop and a few of the boys had woken up from their naps, confused. Seconds later everyone was staring doe-eyed at the front of the classroom.

Dib glanced at Zim and smiled when he saw the same expression on the alien's face as the rest of the humans. With confidence, Dib pressed the green button.

If he had done this correctly, then the noises were relaying a message to all of the hypnotized classmates. Curiously, Dib looked up at where Ms. Bitters sat at her desk. Her head was down and she was sleeping, an odd reaction to the hypnotism, Dib thought to himself. But this helped him in executing his plan, and he was never one to turn down help like this. Well, yes he was.

When the first girl got up, Dib knew it was safe. He wretched the earplugs out began to speak. "I want everyone to look at the ceiling," he commanded. A simple command, he thought.

When all heads turned to the ceiling, Dib knew he had succeeded. "I want the class to go as it was before. Except for Zim. Zim come here."

Zim stood up from his seat as everyone else looked back to the front of the classroom where Ms. Bitters was sleeping.

"Zim," Dib purred. "What a pleasant surprise that you're so obedient!"

"For you, anything."

Dib loved the answer he got and nodded his head. "Now, I need you to do one thing for me."

"Yes, Dib-human?"

Dib ignored the nickname and continued. "Fall madly in love with me."

* * *

It wasn't technically revenge. It was vengeance. And justice. And protecting the world. But if it got back at Zim for something, then Dib was happy to take it. Open arms and the whole shebang.

Because there was a reason why Dib wanted Zim to fall in love with him. He could have told Zim to expose himself as an alien on public broadcasting, but he had thought this was better. Revenge.

Revenge for what? someone might ask. No, it has been established that the person to ask questions doesn't exist. But if they did...

It was revenge for making Dib fall in love with Zim. Of course it had to be Zim's fault that the human was pining over the alien. There was no doubt there. The alien had to have done something, because otherwise Dib wouldn't have one day started to eye the alien. Oddly. More odd than normal.

But when Dib rationalized it, it was rational. Zim was the only one who paid adequate attention to him. Zim was the only one to ever challenge him. Zim was different.

And Dib liked that about Zim.

Not that he would ever say.

Dib walked out of the classroom and allowed sufficient time for Zim to follow him. "Zim," he began, "I'm going to be honest. I'm having a blast ordering you around."

With a merry laugh, Dib walked away, expecting Zim to follow. Once in a deserted hallway, he stopped and turned to look at Zim. "Zim. You love me, don't you?"

"Yes. I love you, Dib."

And that line hurt Dib more than he wanted it to. But the human just quelled any emotion that rose to his chest.

"Good. Because I need you to do something in the name of love."

"And what is it?"

"Kiss me."

"Of course."

Dib watched with wide eyes as Zim moved forward and pressed his body close to Dib's. Without hesitation, Zim kissed Dib on the lips.

Dib let his eyes close, happy to have this wonderful feeling to himself. Lips moved against his and Zim pulled back. "Did I do well?" he asked.

Dib smirked and opened his eyes. "Yes, you did. But I don't think that's enough."

Zim nodded and leaned forward for another kiss. He stopped just short of the human's lips and let his own smirk fall on his face.

"Dib-human, you shouldn't assume that things that work on humans can work on me. Fool."

But before Dib could do or say anything, lips were on his again. They were kissing, he realized. And maybe the alien wasn't hypnotized.


End file.
